


The View from Here

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: A calm quiet blanketed the room. Still but for the steady strokes of Will’s hand.


  “You’re getting quite good at that.”


  “Practice makes perfect.” Will clicked the lube closed and tossed it aside.


  “Indeed. Lots of practice.”


  He straddled Hannibal’s lap. “Here’s the part where I wipe my hands on your chest.”


  Hannibal arched into it. “Here’s the part where I say I don’t mind.”


  The bed dipped as Will braced on his arms. “Here’s the part where I say I love you.”





	

A calm quiet blanketed the room. Still but for the steady strokes of Will’s hand.

“You’re getting quite good at that.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Will clicked the lube closed and tossed it aside.

“Indeed. Lots of practice.”

He straddled Hannibal’s lap. “Here’s the part where I wipe my hands on your chest.”

Hannibal arched into it. “Here’s the part where I say I don’t mind.”

The bed dipped as Will braced on his arms. “Here’s the part where I say I love you.”

“Possibly my favorite part.”

Will rocked his hips. “I think you like this part too.”

Will’s thighs were warm under Hannibal’s hands. “I love this part.”

“I know you do.” Biting his lip, Will inched down. “Every time.”

“Always.”

“I love watching you try to keep your eyes open.”

“It’s difficult.”

“I can see.”

A clench stole Hannibal’s breath. “Ah - More difficult.”

Will settled into the cradle of Hannibal’s hips. “And here’s the part where I can feel everything.”

Hannibal was already drifting. “Everything.” Tiny movements drove him deeper. A shift. A squeeze.

“You’re close.”

“I have been since you started touching me.”

“And now?” Will hugged with his thighs.

“Will -”

“Tell me.”

“Yes.”

Will’s eyes caressed his face. “Here’s the part where I start to move.” He rose up. Down, slower than slow.

The tingling started in Hannibal’s toes, joining a rush of heat. He held on. Admiring as Will rode the swell of the waves.

“How’s this?”

Hannibal’s fingers curled. “I think you know.”

“But I still want to hear it.”

“You’re making this a challenge.”

Will beared down. “Am I?”

A slow blink. “You know you are.”

“You could do something about it.”

“And deprive you of this?”

Will pushed deeper. “This?”

“Torture.”

He let his weight fall until their chests pressed together, bodies merging with easy short motions. “What if I just do this?” He watched as Hannibal lifted his chin, slipping away. “I could keep you like this. Right here.”

“Not for long.”

“No?” He kissed under Hannibal’s jaw. A current swirled in his head. The pulsing like a hook slipped into his skin. “Hannibal …”

Hannibal gathered him in his arms. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
